


Take me back

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Chocolate, Crying, Exes, F/M, Lotor is emo, Sad Ending, Sad music, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Lotor still loves Allura, will she forgive him?





	Take me back

"Lotor, I forgive you for lying to me and farming Alteans for their quintessence. Also, Lance sucks. I will marry you and make babies with beautiful white hair and alchemic powers with you."

Axca rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, Lotor, modulating your own voice to sound like hers doesn't make it true. You suck, she hates you, and she's making babies with Lance." So Lotor curled up in bed and listened to Air supply while weeping and stuffing his face with chocolate.


End file.
